fate_harp_stringfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill
Servants under the Holy Grail War system are attributed with various skills that reflect the abilities they had in life, or sometimes those granted by the specific class container in which the Heroic Spirit was placed. Class Skills Personal Skills Soothing Lyricist Soothing Lyricist is an ability exclusive to Servants that have Musician ability. It boosts the Servant's and his/her master's regeneration, self-healing, and healing * A: '''Caster (Harpist) boosts her master's healing speed when he was hospitalized. '''Musician Gained by only Servants that were once musicians when they were alive. Grants the Servant the ability to recognize any note played by any instruments and can memorize any song heard even only once. This is usually useless in combat. * A+: '''Caster (Harpist) demonstrates this ability by playing Canon in D, having only heard it once. This skill useful to her as she utilizes music and sounds as means of combat and magic. '''Automaton Only gained if the Servant is an automaton, which is very rare as the only possible Servants summoned with this skill are Orchis and Zwei. Instead of the usual 'Healing', this skill is actually 'Repairing' or 'Maintenance' by converting the prana provided by Master into parts that replaces broken parts. * EX': '''Berserker (Stringless Puppet) '''Puppeteer' ' '''Grants the ability to controls golems, puppets and others. * A: Berserker (Stringless Puppet) '''Happy-Go-Lucky' Only gained by Servants that has a cheerful or positive personality which actually affects people nearby. It increase the level of Luck of both Servant and Master, and in some cases raises other parameters. * A: '''Archer (Gleeful Hunter) has a very cheerful and positive personality. Due to the effects of this skill, her level of Luck is A+, causing her to win all Luck Check. '''Lucky Shot A Skill attributed to Servants who have committed great acts of marksmanship via luck. It allows a missed projectile fired by them to ricochet, possibly hitting their target. Triggered when a shot missed and Luck Check occurs. If it's a positive, the projectile will ricochet. This effect can be applied again and again to all ricocheted-and-missed projectiles. Rank is determined by the Luck of the Servant. * A+: '''Archer (Gleeful Hunter) can still hit her target even if she missed. Since she has a high level of Luck, it is nearly impossible for her to miss. '''Miss Fire Only gained by Servants with a Luck level of A and above. It gives a chance for the Servant to make a comeback as it is triggered when the Servant is near-death situation and it gives a chance for an enemy attacker to miss his attack. When it is triggered, Luck Check occurs and if it's a positive, the attack on the Servant will miss. This skill can also be used to dodge Noble Phantasms. * EX: '''Archer (Gleeful Hunter) '''Demonic Denotes demonic traits * Saber (Dark Angel) * Caster (Camelot's Wise Mage) Eye of The Storm Allows one to see clearly even when moving at very high speed. * -: Storm Lancer Explosives Handler The skill which denotes ability to handle or use explosives. * Archer (Goblin Hunter)